The invention relates to devices which assist the steering of trailers having multiple axles. The US Army uses such trailers to move heavy equipment or combat vehicles such as an Abrams M1 tank. For such trailers, it is desirable to make at least some of the axles “steerable,” meaning that the wheels on these axles can turn in order to assist the trailer's changing direction. Complex linkages are typically used to coordinate turning of wheels on the steerable axles. To avoid such linkages, and yet retain a degree of control over the wheel turn on these axles, I have devised a mechanism that operates independently on each steerable axle.